WipEout Fusion: Reign of Hyperspeed
by Zidane Lightning Saix
Summary: The beggining of the new season of the Anti-Gravity Racing Federation. Based on the info in the PS2 Game. Pease review.


First of all, I must apologize to my followers for my long absence. My studies and the work in the office are taking away all my time. About my other two fics I'm working (Zoids and Hoshi no Koe), both are going to be in stand by for a while until I had more time or inspiration, whatever comes first.   
  
I don't know were to put this fic (there should be a Misc in general), so I hope that you could read it in Misc RPG  
  
I came up with this fic because it was fascinating al the data about the whole WipEout saga. All the information about this fic is inside the WipEout Fusion booklet and its wep page, including the crafts and pilots database.  
  
Disclaimer: WipEout Fusion and all its info are property of bam! Entertainment  
  
WipEout Fusion: Reign of Hyperspeed  
  
First Race: The Newbie Hotshot  
  
"It's kind of a rush here in the A-G Circuit of Florion Heights, as the 2160 Race Season of the International Federation of Anti-Gravity Racing is about to start. Since it's creation decades ago by the late Pierre Belmondo, it's popularity has been increasing each season, and this new season is not an exception. 8 teams, 16 pilots, 24 different tracks divided in 8 areas and speeds that exceed easily 2000 K/PH. Stay tuned for a full update for the new F9000 season, friends"  
  
With that announcement, the track opens and some of the A-G Teams started their practice laps before the qualifying session. Inside the dock area, more exactly, in the place assigned to the Feisar Team, a lone figure in a blue and yellow flight suit stands, watching the first trials. Behind him, a man approaches him with a not so friendly face.  
  
"You should've come to the test in Sicily's test course, you damned jockey!" Xavier Menendez, Feisar's Director of Operations wasn't definitely in the mood. "This may be your first truly season on the championship, but at least, you must know the craft you're going to fly, mister!"  
  
"C'mon boss, I come here to know about my rivals." The young pilot stated coolly.  
  
"Hell with that! If your butt isn't in the LS-59 in a couple of minutes, you can kiss goodbye your official debut, Daniel Johnson! Besides, if you want to know the other pilots you could have gone to the press conference of the F9000 or use Feisar's Global Network!" Xavier was close to explode in front of the mechanics in the area. Nothing that matters for Daniel Johnson at that moment, as he finally turns to face his boss.  
  
"It's better to see them in actual piloting that in reviews. You can learn better that way."  
  
Feisar's new flyer was pushing his luck. Even he knew his boss has limits on his own.  
  
"The only thing you're going to learn is how to be fired as fast as you singed your contract, if you don't learn about team work!"  
  
"Which team work? Carlos Beneto hasn't even come with the second craft, and it's still too early to even test the new machine. So ease up, boss or you'll get an ulcer." That was the break point of the conversation.  
  
"Why you…" As Xavier starts to loose control of himself, a young girl suddenly stomps in her rush with Daniel. As the British pilot stands, he helps the newcomer.  
  
"Are you alright, missy?" The British pilot helped the girl to stand. As she was standing, Daniel could see that the girl was Japanese, with black hair in a fancy pig tail appearance.  
  
"Yeah, sorry for… Wait a second. I know it! You are Daniel Johnson, Feisar's star pilot of the Fed's junior league!" With the girl's statement, Daniel was completely caught off guard.  
  
"Well… yes. And you are…?"  
  
"That's enough, Nami. Leave him with his toughs" Xavier put an end to the chat.  
  
"Nami? Then you are from Van-Uber…"  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Nami Mishima. Pilot of Van-Uber Racing Development. I'll see you in the track." As the young pilot resume her way, Xavier made the explanations.  
  
"She's the prodigy of Wolfgang Van Uber. The fans saw in her a second Arial Tetsuo" Xavier reminds himself the time when he was a pilot of Feisar and the great duels with Auricom's legendary pilot Arial Tetsuo.  
  
"She's kind of cute. She could be even cute without those pig tails"  
  
"And I though that you have eyes only for Natasha Belmondo…" That was a low blow. It was well known that Daniel has the hots for the actual F 9000 champion and star pilot of Xios International. Obviously, Daniel wasn't very pleased with that quote.  
  
"That's another issue. All right, I'll take you word and look at the team's network"  
  
"That's the spirit. Let's see, the first team you must know is Auricom Research Industries, the other founding teams of the tournament along with us. Their craft is fast, but hard to handle, watch them closely at the starting signal. About the pilots, Pascale Rouser, third place in the last tournament, had some mad skills, but she is certainly unstable in a way, Her teammate, Franco Gonzales, follows her in all ways, but if he had chances to get a race, he'll take it."  
  
"Looks like a long term partnership to me"  
  
"The next team…"  
  
But the explanations were interrupted by a huge noise that came from the track. There, a craft of Van-Uber, with the marker or Nami Mishima, was being pounded by a black craft with a Bull painted on it's rear wing.  
  
"That's Mishima's Craft! Who's that other idiot?"  
  
"Omarr Khumala, from Tigron Enterprises. He enjoys to ram every pilot in the track and make them part of the scenery. That's the move that take out Pascale Rouser from the championship"  
  
Daniel make his way onto the Van-Uber's pit to know about the status of the Japanese girl.  
  
What are you doing? Take her out of the track!  
  
"That bastard won't let her reach the pits. And her craft's shield won't stand 2 more laps!" Nami's team owner, Wolfgang Van Uber itself, was unable to help her.  
  
"That's the kind of attitude that I hate about a pilot!" With that, Daniel run back to the Feisar's hangar, take his helmet and start climbing at his craft's cockpit.  
  
"What are you doing?! The ship has still to be full tested! It's way too different from the old LS 5600 MKIV that you used to fly!"  
  
"Now is the best moment for a test drive!"  
  
Swiftly, Daniel took off and head for the race track. As he started his run, the feeling of the Feisar craft was too indocile, as he almost crashed hard with the track walls!  
  
Damn! This thing need to adjust the mass transfer!  
  
"Acknowledge!" A voice inside the craft speak as the adjustments were automatically made.  
  
"What the…? Who are you?"  
  
"The LS 59's Stability Core System and internal navigational system, V 100, developed by Levitron Technology Corp. Code name: Tru-Fly"  
  
"So, you take care of this craft's setting on race?  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I need to help someone, so if you can adapt the craft for neutral to low impact bouncing and the high speed that this loop-n' Dirt zone track has, we can talk"  
  
"Acknowledge!" With only a half track run, Daniel started to control much better his craft, as he could feel the fast adjustments on the handling and speed.  
  
"You're a real state of the art. Now, let's get that bastard off Nami's tail"  
  
After completing what could be called "warm up lap", Daniel run swiftly along the track. In the Feisar's pit, Xavier's eyes were out of his lids as he saw the gap between Daniel an the other pilots being shorten in each point of the track. Approaching the starting line, Nami was really taking a pounding as Khumala was mocking her.  
  
"You can run, but you can escape from me" However, his face went to his proximity radar, as he saw a dot in there. "Someone on my 6?"  
  
Daniel was closer to the Tigron's pilot, but Tru-Fly warned him. "Alert. The only weapon available is the Proton Gatling Cannon. We can't pierce the shield of the targeted ship"  
  
"We don't need to pierce it. Aim to the right flap, we'll make him tumble."  
  
"Acknowledge!" A few rounds were enough, and the Tigron craft get into a perfect 160, losing contact with Nami, who was surprised with Daniel's help.  
  
"Get to the pits! I'll handle him!"  
  
"Hai!" As fast as she could do it, Nami reach the pits, leaving Daniel with a furious Khumala right on his engines.  
  
"I'll show you not to mess with Omarr -The Bull- Khumala" The black and red craft aim for a suicide rush against Daniel as they were closing to the final S section of the track. That's where Daniel would teach him his lesson.  
  
"Adjust down force for full lateral grip and turning speed"  
  
"Transferring data…" The gap was closing fast, but at that time, Tru-Fly ended the tension.  
  
"Transfer completed"  
  
That was enough. Daniel make his craft to almost get onto the wall and run along with ir. Khumala was astonished by this move and headed directly to the wall. With his shield weakened for the run against Nami, the craft started to crumble.  
  
"Shit! I'm outta' here!" The pilot of Tigron managed to eject, only to see after a few seconds his ship explode in the wall. After returning to his pits, Daniel was surprised by Nami as she jump directly onto his arms. Xavier y Van Uber entered the hangar soon after. Xavier was the first to talk.  
  
"You just have beaten by 2 long seconds Natasha's record on this track with a craft that was not even ready to fly. You are truly a natural flyer"  
  
"The ship is perfect, and so it is Tru-Fly. We're going to get along very well" With then, Daniel's sight went to Nami, who was still hugging him like a teddy bear.  
  
"You are an angel with Ion Thrusters. I'm in debt of you, so consider me like your teammate, even though I'm not in Feisar"  
  
"The same goes from me. Van Uber Racing Developments now has a truce with Feisar. We will not attack you, but race against you in the old fashion way" It was well known that Van Uber motto was "Traditional Racing Style" and his pilots were no exception.  
  
"I'll take the word of a real champion. I believe this was by baptism on the F9000"  
  
"Not at all. Since the age of Pierre Belmondo, this tournament has a name that identifies it clearly. Let me be the one that greet you formally" Wolfgang Van Uber walked right directly to Daniel and tend his hand to him  
  
"Welcome to WipEout"  
  
Sorry if my writing is a little shaky, but I have a flu right now and my head is spinning everywhere. Please review and give any ideas to continue this kind of "Pilot fic" 


End file.
